soniccreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic.exe: The Second Round
The Foreword This pasta covers the sequel to the game called "Sonic.exe." It also covers how Tom McLaury was affected by this game, and how he was sacrificed. The Pasta Kyle sent me another disc: Sonic.exe Round 2, and instead of a CD with permanent marker, it was detailed. Sonic.exe and the Tails Doll were killing Shadow. It seemed odd at first, but I got over the fact after a while and played it anyway. I was greeted with Sonic and Tails. For a flash, I saw the Tails Doll's gem and eyes glow red and Sonic.exe with red bleeding eyes reaching out to me with claws that had water on them. But what creeped me out the most was the background. It was covered in realistic eyes. I saw a message the jiffy after. I know Japanese, and I pressed Print Screen. Instead of Japanese, it was Korean. The title screen was detailed and in the background, the music playing was "Planetary Core." The details were disgusting, such as a man cutting himself with a pocketknife, that image from MARIO, and more. The choices were eerily familiar, except they were all hedgehogs. Shadow, Silver, and Sonic? Sonic.exe vs. Sonic? I thought Sonic.exe was Sonic with an evil spirit! I also heard that Kefka laugh again. I went into Super Star Zone Act I. It seemed innocent. The music was "Prologue" from FFIV DS. Shadow was spin-dashing and stuff. But then it started getting flat. The flat turned from green... to yellow... to orange... to red... to maroon. When it turned maroon, the music turned from a happy piano to a discordant one. Then I started seeing fractured flowers and broken bones. I then came across the Tails Doll. Without even pressing a key, Shadow went up to him and fell into a trap. When Shadow fell, the screen cut to black and the message "Don't slip. I'll be there." with Kefka's laugh. The level itself was an icy hell. Shadow moved without pressing a key. Shadow slipped and fell down another trap and Sonic.exe gobbled him up. It then zoomed into Sonic.exe 10 to 1,000,000 pixels a second. Every second it got more detailed, precrisely 10 pixels. On the 5th second, it stopped and turned to static. A message appeared, saying, "I see what you did there." with Kefka's laugh. It then went back to the title screen. In the TV, I saw Shadow blackened completely, looking so... bloody. Then I chose Silver. Kefka's laugh came in quicker, and its pitch was lowered a note. For a split second, I saw the Creator's frame. The act was called Run Away Act II, and the music playing was "True Moon." This was going too far. I had no time. I couldn't waste another minute playing on here. I had to stop. But something urged me to keep playing. The level was flat. It was, this time, black. All I saw was Silver. Then stuff started to fade in. The background of The Bad Future of the Zone where you race against Metal Sonic came in. I couldn't stop. Then I noticed a few hills. The hills started getting steeper and steeper. On one of the hills, I saw Sonic.exe starting to get me. The music turned from True Moon to "Master of Imagination" as soon as the first few pixels came in. Silver couldn't run any faster. Silver stopped, and Sonic.exe caught him, and there was a noisy scream. But now Silver was in a boss battle, like in the first round. The music playing was Planetary Core. I spin-dashed toward Sonic.exe, splitting him in half. As soon as I did, the music stopped. Sonic.exe was gone for good, with Silver jumping up and down in joy. But then, the Tails Doll came, slowing and lowering the music to a halt, and sucked Silver's soul up, with an ear-piercing scream. A message, saying, "It's time." popped up. The title screen featured Silver whitened and sweaty. I decided to catnap, which I now regret. In my dream, I heard Shadow remarking, "Don't do that." and Silver asking, "Why would you torture us?" I then heard Kefka's laugh playing 5 times, each overlapping the next. Then the dream started getting weird. I saw oil, a candle, a burning house. I then got the smell of fire, hearing a Sheltie's howl. It then started to sound like a wimper. My heart started to beat like the marching of a thousand soldiers. It got faster as the dream got creepier and creepier. The dream started to become realistic. Police cars and helicopters came. They came up to me and my dog and started to take me to a cliff. I asked, out of curiosity, what I was going there for, but before I could finished, I was pushed off with my dog. My hard heartbeat was at its fastest when I was falling off the cliff, and that's when my hypernivalation started kicking in. My eyes started to move back and forth faster. My stomach did 5 somersalts a second. In the dream, skin fell off, making my mouth permanently smile and my eyelids disappear, and my dog got his fur and flesh ripped off, showing muscle. His eyes were golden with an orange ring in them. The smile looked so human. My skin started turning a pale white, my hoodie turning white as well, and my hair turned black along with my pants and shoes. I fell to the bottom and woke in a flash. Dazed, I went back to the computer. I could only choose Sonic. Kefka's laugh came in as soon as I chose him, one octave lower, seeing the next form of the Creator's frame. I pressed print screen to examine it. Sonic was in a spiky zone named Hedgehog Trap. The music playing was "Straying From Evolution," and the background was the scary hidden message from Sonic CD. I moved him. The level was flat. I soon ran into a wall. Then I ran into another wall when I went backward. This could only mean one thing: Sonic was trapped! The space became tighter and tighter. When he could just barely fit into it, the platform disappeared and he plumetted into the pit. He died deep into the pit with a realistic splat, his digestive, respiratory, cardiovascular, and nervous systems squirting out, the Tails Doll feasting on him, zooming in, getting into detail, and saying, "You're next." before the Tails Doll's gem malfunctioned and exploded, killing the Tails Doll. It went back to the title screen. There were no TV screens or save files. In the background, there wasn't the usual image. It was a tribute to Sonic... his friends... his enemies... an option called "End Game" appeared. It gave me depression. As soon as I pressed Enter, my computer started to malfunction. It destroyed the computer, along with wiping out every trace of Sonic.exe and Sonic.exe Round II. The Aftermath Tom McLaury has been put into a mental hospital. He has been facing paranoia, depression, and even psychedelic trips, although he does not take acid. One of his Shetland Sheepdogs named Scotty was the only thing to comfort him. His older brother Kyle McLaury comes often to comes to him to comfort him before he is incinerated. At first he was in a large chamber, and then it became downgraded... and downgraded... and downgraded... until he could barely fit into it in a fetal position. The chamber is described as a disposable box with white on the faces with indented gray corners and a heart in the center of each face surrounded by a gray ring, nicknamed the "Weighted Companion Cube." His incineration by Kyle, Scotty, and Ireland is being held live on Fox 56 News First at Ten. The Backstory Behind Tom, Kyle, Scotty, And Ireland Tom was born when Kyle was five. Their mother died in childbirth. Their father also followed shortly after. They had a Sheltie and a litter was born when Tom was three. The litter had six puppies, Hawkeye, Buckeye, Paula, Ness, Sam, and Scotty. When all puppies were three months old, Kyle and Tom had a puppy sale. Scotty was left inside. Hawkeye and Buckeye went to a man from Scotland. Paula, Ness, and Sam each went to different people, one European, one Asian, one African, respectively. After Tom and Kyle were done, they went back inside, just to see Scotty's mother breathing heavily. Tom and Kyle witnessed the birth of a puppy named Ireland. Scotty and his mother had a great bond until one morning when Tom was nine, Kyle fourteen. Ireland slipped on the hardwood floor, hitting his mother and tipping her over. Ireland escaped his mother's bloody death. A funeral was held for her that May. At that funeral, Scotty was napping. Ireland was running around the suburban yard. He was looking for some meat. He was chasing after a bird. He killed him and started to nap with Scotty. That night, Ireland found Scotty in a cage. Ireland rescued him. Kyle was mad at Ireland for taking him out. He chased him around them yard until he ran into his neighbor's house, the neighbors being the Clantons. Kyle called for Ireland. He didn't come back. He came to their house at seventeen. The Clantons said that Ireland was feeling nauseous. Kyle asked if they could bring Ireland back to his house. They did. Ireland was happy to see his brother again. The next year, Kyle left his younger brother for 3 months. Two weeks into the vacation, Kyle found a disc called "Sonic.exe." It was the key to the McLaury trauma. Tom was a Sonic fan, so he wanted to see what the game was like when it was sent to him via the mail. Tom even forgot that Kyle was his brother and thought he was a friend. Two weeks until he came back, he received another disc, "Sonic.exe Round 2." Tom didn't know what to do when it came in the mail. The day before Kyle came back, Tom wrote a note after he called the mental instutute. The note read, "Kyle, if you are ever coming back, I'm going to a mental hospital. This might be my last year alive, but I have no reason to live anymore. I don't know if I'm going into a chamber or something like that, but all I know is that I'm bringing Scotty with me. I don't know if the chamber is large or small if I'm going in there, but you know that I'm not at this house anymore." When Tom was incinerated, Kyle went through stress. When he turned twenty-one, he drank six hundred sixty-six sixteen-fluid ounce bottles of beer over the course of thirteen days. On the thirteenth day, he let the dogs out, opened the gate, and locked the door. He drank the last ten beer bottles. He died on the last drop. Only Scotty and Ireland remain. If you see two tri-colored Shelties in an alley, call an animal shelter like Safe Haven. You might've just found the remaining members of the McLaury household... Written by TheWhistleGang Category:Video games Category:Death Category:Sonic.exe Category:Spin offs Category:BadSonicPastas